Viralnapped
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Tory's been kidnapped! Who took her? Will they get her back? Will Ben and Tory become closer than just friends?


**Tory POV**  
I ran through the jungle as vine after vine hit my face. They were getting closer. I could feel them as I was flaring. I looked around for any sign of Ben or Shelton or Hi. Even Cooper.  
_Oh god, if I get caught I'm dead_ I thought to myself.  
_BEN! HI! SHELTON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?_ I screamed to them inside my head. No response. I sighed as I sprinted faster.  
_CRACK CRACK!_ I heard the gunshots fire past me. I tripped over a vine.  
_How many times does this have to happen?_ I asked myself as I got up. I realized I had lost my flare. There was no way I could out run them now. But I still ran.  
_CRACK!_ The last bullet flew through the air and struck home. I screamed as I felt a burning sedation go up my right leg. I crumpled to the ground. I tried to sit up and look at my leg. It was horrifying, there was blood everywhere and there was a hole in my leg. Everything went foggy. Like the opposite of when I'm flaring.  
"What should we do with her?" A man asked as I saw four black shapes lean over me.  
"Take her to the boss of course" Another man said. The moment after he said that, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. The man accidentally squeezed my leg as he lifted me up. I screamed in agony, feeling the warm gooey substance spill down my ankle and on my right Nike.

"She's really bloody, #!*% , I wish I just grazed her" The man that lifted me up said.

"Well, you didn't graze her, you shot her. Now let's get back to the institute" Another man said. Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off in to unconsciousness.

**Ben POV**

"Where is she? Tory was supposed to meet us here!" Hi yelled to no one in particular.

"Relax tubby, she'll be here soon" I said, calling Hi by a common nickname. But I was worried as well.

"C'mon, let's go see if she's at her house" Shelton said, walking out of the bunker. Hi and I followed. When we got to Tory's house, Kit and his girlfriend, Whitney, were there.

"Hi boys" Kit said as soon as he saw us.

"Oh! Which one of you is Tory's boyfriend?" Whitney asked, jumping out of her seat. She looked at me.

"Um, no ma'am, were Tory's friends" I said as Shelton and Hi cracked up. Whitney looked disappointed and embarrassed.

"Anyways, is Tory here?" Hi asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"No, she left last night" Kit said, with a worried expression on his face. Shelton and Hi stopped laughing and Whitney looked as if she were going to faint.

"Oh crap, Tory's gone missing" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, last night she was hanging at my place and I guess she was just _super_ tired so she crashed out on the couch" Hi lied, making Whitney sigh a sigh of relief and making Kit look less agitated.

"Were gonna go boating today, so she might not get back until later" Shelton said, walking out the door with Hi and I closely following.

"Oh crap, do you think they have Tory?" Hi asked, pacing on my boat. We were headed for Loggerhead island in search of Tory.

"Why'd you lie to Kit and Whitney?" I asked Hi.

"I got nervous okay!" Hi said, clearly freaking out. Shelton was lying down, trying to think out everything that happened.

"Listen, since Tory's gone, I'm in charge and when we look for Tory, we're going to have to flare; got it?" I asked. Hi and Shelton didn't argue. When we got to Loggerhead, the sun was setting.

"Ready for flaring?" I asked, prepared for someone to kick me or punch me or slap me.

"Already done" Hi said with his golden irises gleaming.

"Hit me" I said closing my eyes. Shelton ran over and punched me in the gut. I felt the warm sensation course through my veins. I opened my eyes and everything was clearer.

"Thanks" I growled to Shelton. But he was still having a hard time. I was about to yell something when we heard an earsplitting scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE HE-" But it was cut off short. I instantly knew it was Tory. I looked at Shelton. His irises golden.

"Good. Now let's go save our friend" I said, jumping off the boat and running in to the jungle.

**Tory POV**

I was kicking and screaming. I was trying to flare. But it wouldn't come.

"HELP! SOMEONE HE-" Was all I could scream before the man clamped his hand down over my mouth.

"Shut up or die" The man whispered, causing me to stop struggling. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon enough, I was flaring.

_GUYS! Can you hear me?_ I thought.

_ Yeah!__ Hold on tight Tory, we're coming to get you_ Ben's voice echoed in my head. The man shook me.

"No, no little girl, no one's going to save you. We're your family now" The man said, dragging me in to the building.

_HELP! HE'S TAKING ME SOMEWHERE, GUYS YOU BETTER COME QUICK!_ I screamed inside my head.

_ Don't worry, we're almost there._ Shelton said.

_ Tory!_ _I can see you! I'm waving my arms_ Hi said. I saw him. I elbowed my captor in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. I tried to run, but I fell over screaming in agony.

"BEN! HI! SHELTON!" I screamed. They ran in to the gate and captured me in a bear hug.

"Oh, god Tory, we were worried about you!" Hi said laughing. I looked over my shoulder to see an army of men in black clothes coming straight towards us.

"RUN!" I screamed as Ben lifted me up and ran in to the forest, with Hi and Shelton following.

_Shelton and I are gonna go to the left, you guys stay put._ Hi said in our heads. Ben ran forward as Hi and Shelton ran left. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Ben's neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Ben" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you" I replied. Ben almost stopped. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too" Ben said. We had reached Ben's boat. He got in and saw Hi and Shelton were already there. Ben set me down on the seat next to him. He then sat down and started the engine. We drove away, reaching Morris island in no time. Ben docked the boat and we ran in to the bunker, with me in Ben's arms. He sat me down on the small couch.

"Finally" I said, smiling. Ben then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Awe" Hi and Shelton said as we were kissing. I shooed them away without looking at them.

"Let's give them their privacy" Hi sad, Shelton muttered something, but I didn't hear. I heard them leave the room. Once Ben had released me, I wrapped my arms around hi neck.

"You know we're gonna have to tell my dad about what happened" I said.

"I know" Ben muttered, lifting me up. He jogged towards my house and knocked on the door.

"TORY! Oh, darling are you okay?" Whitney asked, stupidly.

"Whitney, go get the first aid kit" Kit said. Whitney rushed off in to the kitchen.

"Tory, what happened?" Kit asked sternly. I explained everything to him, except for the flaring parts, but I did tell him about the kiss.

"So, you were kidnapped? Then shot?" Whitney said, sitting down next to the couch.

"Yep" I said, as Cooper hoped on my lap.

"Ooh! Get that beast off of her! She's hurt!" Whitney said, trying to shoo away Cooper. I held him close to me.

"Whitney, I love Cooper and if you don't like him fine, but can you _at least_ give him some respect?" I snapped at Whitney. She looked stunned.

"I'm sorry sugar, I just see myself in you, independent, tomboyish, and _hating_ those parties" Whitney said. It was my turn to be shocked. I promised myself that I would never turn out like Whitney.

"Now, I realize that you're not me. You're Tory" Whitney said. I smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"Oh, by the way Whitney, this is Ben" I said, putting my arm around Ben's shoulders.

"Well, I always knew you'd find a good boy" Whitney said smiling. Cooper yapped and licked Ben's hand. I realize that I may have the most insane friends and family in the world, but I love them all… some a little more and less than others.


End file.
